orionlegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Ezaki Shinji
__TOC__ Basics Name: Ezaki Shinji Alias(es): Various Place of birth: Honolulu, Hawaii, USA Date of birth: June 22, 2177 (24) Gender: Male Race: Japanese Height: 175cm/5'9" Weight: 55kg/120lbs Hair: Light brown Eyes: Brown Sexuality: Bisexual Marital Status: Single Family: * Ezaki Saburo (Lana'i) * Ezaki Hisoka (Lana'i) * Ezaki Aoi (Lana'i) Cybernetics Perspicuity Chip * An implant that provides Shinji with a resistance to all psychic penetration, including: illusion, telepathy, empathy, and all types of mind control. If someone tries to read his mind, they only hear static; if they try to dominate or implant thoughts into his mind, the attempt will fail. Miscellaneous Common Knowledge * Source Water Purification Plant ** Located in central Lana'i City, the Source Plant provides jobs for approximately half of the residents of Lana'i, and they ship to other islands via the western port town of Kaumalapau. A number of the plant's employees are skilled hydrokinetics, who can help to speed up some of the processes in order to meet demand. ** The Ezaki family is the family at the head and in control of the Source Water Purification Plant. Shinji's father, Ezaki Saburo, was a general manager when the plant was overrun in 2199, and took control of the plant as the highest ranking employee left alive after the brief attack. After a month or two of various repairs, the Lana'i plant took on fresh water production for the entire island chain since the main water purification plant in Kapolei was found to be irreparable. ** Most people have mixed feelings about the Ezakis. Ezaki Saburo is martial and logical about water distribution, occasionally to a fault -- which has made him enemies in the past. A number of people resent their family for taking advantage of a monopoly on water in this situation, which is both warranted and not. Personal Information * Born in Honolulu, Ezaki Shinji moved with his family to the island of Lana'i when he was fairly young. His father found work at the Source Plant, and Shinji and his younger sister were homeschooled by their mother. * Since Lana'i suffered the least when the year 2199 rolled around, Shinji is still very much sheltered, and to all intents and purposes he really doesn't understand the epidemic to its full extent. All he knows is his parents bundled him and his sister back to Honolulu briefly to have cybernetics implanted, and the city was horrible, nothing like he remembered -- but since then, life has been fairly normal since they returned to Lana'i and his father took control of the plant. * The epidemic in general didn't instill a lot of fear in Shinji -- if anything, it made him bolder and a bit more adventurous. He spends a lot of time on Shipwreck Beach, is on friendlier terms with the Kolo Guild than his parents would prefer, and he and a handful of friends have been working to restore a small plane in order to visit other islands, unbeknownst to their families. * Shinji has found that he'll often be defined (or even judged) by his family name, so he's learned not to give his last name, or occasionally a false one. * After a period of time being held captive by Oikawa Taisuke and his gang on Kaua'i, Shinji eventually opted to join, and is currently still a member of their ranks. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Cybernetics Category:Shakko no Kazoku